dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Cao Ang
Cao Ang is the oldest son of Cao Cao. When Wan Castle is attacked by Zhang Xiu, this dutiful son gives Cao Cao his horse to escape. Subsequently unable to escape himself, he dies in battle. Role in GamesEdit Cao Ang appears as one of the units to assist his father's escape at Wan Castle. Unlike Dian Wei, he stays by his father's side as they work through the burning passageways. He separates from Cao Cao near the end of the stage to fight off the southern reinforcements. QuotesEdit *"Father! You're safe!" - Dynasty Warriors 7 Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit In chapter 16 of the novel, Cao Cao is attacked at Wancheng by Zhang Xiu. Soon after Dian Wei launches his last defense against the invading forces, Cao An Min lends his fine horse to Cao Cao and is killed. Wounds had already been inflicted on the horse, and an arrow had already pierced Cao Cao's right arm. During the escape the horse was struck in the eye by an arrow and toppled over, to which Cao Ang offered his own horse to his father who rode on. Cao Ang was then killed in a volley of arrows. His sacrifice is mentioned in chapters 18, 68, and 78, usually when Cao Cao speaks of his succession. Cao Ang (c. 177–197),[1] style name Zixiu, was the eldest son of Cao Cao, a warlord who rose to power towards the end of the Han Dynasty and laid the foundation of the state ofCao Wei in the Three Kingdoms period. He was killed in action at the Battle of Wanchengin 197. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cao_Ang# hide *1 Life *2 Post-mortem events and succession *3 See also *4 References Life[edit source | editbeta] Cao Ang was the first son of Cao Cao and his concubine Lady Liu (劉夫人). Lady Liu also bore Cao Cao another son (Cao Shuo) and a daughter (Princess Qinghe (清河公主)).[2]However, as Lady Liu died early, Cao Ang was raised by Cao Cao's first official spouse, Lady Ding (丁夫人), who treated Cao Ang as though he was her real son.[3] Little was recorded in history about Cao Ang's early life, except that he was nominated as a xiaolian (civil service candidate) upon reaching the age of adulthood (around 19 years old).[4] In the first lunar month of 197, Cao Ang followed his father on a campaign against the warlord Zhang Xiu in Wan (宛; or Wancheng, in present-day Wancheng District, Nanyang, Henan). Zhang Xiu surrendered initially, but later launched a surprise attack on Cao Cao, catching the latter completely off guard. Cao Cao was injured in the right arm by a stray arrow during the battle while his horse, Jueying (絕影), had been hit in the neck and leg.[5] Cao Ang could not ride, so he offered his own steed to his father, who managed to escape from Wancheng. Cao Ang was killed by Zhang Xiu's men.[6][7][8] Post-mortem events and succession[edit source | editbeta] In 221, after Cao Pi (another of Cao Cao's sons) ended the Han Dynasty and established the state of Cao Wei (which marked the start of the Three Kingdoms period), he granted Cao Ang the posthumous title of "Duke Dao of Feng" (豐悼公). Three years later, Cao Ang was posthumously elevated to the status of a prince, so his posthumous title became "Prince Dao of Feng" (豐悼王). In 229, during the reign of Cao Pi's son Cao Rui, Cao Ang's posthumous title was changed to "Prince Min of Feng" (豐愍王). Cao Ang had no son to succeed him when he died. However, in 222, Cao Wan (曹琬), a son of Cao Ang's half-brother Cao Jun (曹均), was designated as Cao Ang's heir and was enfeoffed as a "Zhongdu Duke" (中都公). Later that year, Cao Wan was reassigned as a "Zhangzi Duke" (長子公). In 254, during the reign of Cao Fang, Cao Wan was promoted to "Prince of Feng" (豐王) and given the princedom "Feng", per Cao Ang's posthumous title. The number of taxable households in his princedom increased through the reigns of Cao Maoand Cao Huan until it reached 2,700. After Cao Wan died, he was posthumously honoured as "Prince Gong of Feng" (豐恭王) and was succeeded by his son Cao Lian (曹廉). Category:Characters Category:Local Thugs Category: Confederate Officers